Friendship is Awesome
by ThatOneWriterFromShef
Summary: One snowy April night (wut) three friends (two are video game addicts and one a bass addict) end up finding a girl unconscious outside on the back garden right after some blinding light nearly blinded the three. Who is this? What is this girl doing here? And more importantly, how? Contains WTF moments, funny moments and obviously some moments of friendship. :D


Friendship is Awesome

Chapter 1: Some shit happens (AKA Prologue)

Ages:

Lewis – 18

Danni – 18

Peter – 17 (nearly 18)

Well...did not expect this to happen. Seriously, I've read to many fanfics about this happening. Lemme just recap the events that lead up to this, just because. Oh, my name's Lewis by the way.

(FLASHBACK)

Things weren't very regular this time around. From earlier to now is where I'm recapping the events from. It was about 5 o'clock in the evening and it's a Friday night tonight. I do fuck all on the days I'm not at college and now that it's the Easter holidays I have two weeks off. These were gonna be two laaaazy weeks off college. At least that's what I thought then.

But anyway, I was playing me some F Zero. I'm just gonna say this right now, I am utterly shit at this game. I've played a lot of different racers but this one is fun but really fucking difficult!. I have my SNES set up to the TV. Along with a lot of other game consoles that I own (did I mention that I was gonna be alone for two weeks?). I ended up switching consoles over to my Xbox and started playing Sonic Generations, trying to beat my friend's record on Planet Wisp act 2 (that level is so cheap.) After trying and failing on that, I decided to just watch some TV. I checked Dave for any good shows that were on later. "Mock The Week, Never Mind The Buzzcocks and Have I Got News for You from 9? May as well set the reminder just in case I forget. Oh well, Doctor Who's on Watch so I may as well watch that for no-"

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Huh. Took 'em long enough! I want to get the pizzas and I need to know which ones they want!"

I went to the front door, avoiding the cats who were sleeping on the floor like lazy bastards. I got to the front door and there were my friends! Peter and Danielle (I just call her Danni)!

Them two have never actually met before now but they were both planning on coming over here anyway so I thought "Fuck it" and invited them both!

"Don't bother introducing us we already walked most of the way together". Peter said.

"Wasn't going to, anyway. I was gonna tell you two to introduce yourselves anyway. Seems as though things played out by themselves! Hehe..."

Danni was just stood there impatient and just asked "Are you gonna let us in or what? It may be spring time but it's friggin' freezin out here!" that Birmingham accent clearly showing itself.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll get you guys a hot chocolate" I then shivered suddenly at the cold wind. "..while pouring a cup myself." I hurried them both in and shut the door quickly. It's spring! It's April now! Winter should have been over in March (it snowed on my birthday. British weather for the win (!))

It got to 8 o'clock and as I was trying to get the house warm, the pizzas didn't arrive till then. It was dark outside by then. For the next hour we were watching series 3 of _Bottom_ and laughing our heads off and just chilling. Like good friends.

After that we were kinda doing our own things. I was playing Guitar Hero (Through The Fire and Flames FTW), Danni was playing Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep on her PSP ( I swear she has every single KH game to date. ._.) and Pete was...well being Pete. Which meant he was listening to the many different types of wubs on the market.

_2 Hours Later_

I decided to pause the game and grab a bottle of Fanta. It was snowing outside. "Of course it is" I said to myself grabbing the Fanta from the fridge. I took one more look outside before heading into the living room (where the others had fallen asleep. It's funny because of snow.) Just then, a fucking bright light had started shining out of nowhere. Honestly I thought I'd gone blind. But then I heard a faint thud from outside. Suddenly out of impulse I just shouted "WHAT THE ACTUAL SMEG IS GOING ON HERE?"

Danni came in saying "What are you on abou-HOLY SHIT THAT LIGHT IS BRIGHT!"

"I'LL SAY! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT LIGHT?" It died out and everything went normal again. Me and Danni were about to go outside and check when Peter walked into the kitchen with a post-it note on his forehead which said "Bastard".

"Keep that note on your head, Peter it looks alright." I randomly said. "Let's see what's outside, even though logically we shouldn't."

_1 minute later_

It was really dark outside as well as snowing heavily so I got my phone out and shined the built in torch down the garden to see what it was.

Or much rather "who".

It was a girl. A human girl who looked around our age, I don't know. We couldn't see too much so acting instinctively we lifted her out of this shit weather and into the house where it's warm.


End file.
